Nacional Records
}} Nacional Records is an independent record label based in Los Angeles, California. It is home to such leading acts as global star Manu Chao, Grammy-nominated Mexican electronica group Nortec Collective, Colombian music icons Aterciopelados, Argentine rock pioneers Los Fabulosos Cadillacs, American new wave band Tom Tom Club, French-Chilean hip-hop artist Ana Tijoux and others. History Nacional Records was founded by Tomas Cookman in 2005. Cookman is the president and owner of Cookman International,Reed Johnson (January 12, 2013). "Nacional Records shakes up the Latin music mix". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved May 7, 2015. a multi-faceted company that specializes in artist management, publishing, marketing, special events such as the Latin Alternative Music Conference (LAMC) and Supersonico, original content (La Hora Nacional TV show on MTV Tr3s and weekly radio show, LAMC Mixtape on SiriusXM) and the Latino Loop (a weekly industry newsletter emailed to over 100,000 tastemakers) among other endeavors.Jonny Whiteside (23 June 2009). "Nacional's Pastime". LA Weekly. Retrieved May 7, 2015 The label's first album release was Aterciopelados lead singer Andrea Echeverri's self-titled solo album on March 8, 2005. It went on to be nominated for both a Grammy and a Latin Grammy. Since then, Nacional has released more than 100 albums, winning its first Latin Grammy in 2007 with Aterciopelados' Oye as Best Alternative Album and Manu Chao's "Me Llaman Calle" as Best Alternative Song. Other achievements since then include 51 Latin Grammy and Grammy wins and nominations. Nacional Records released the first-ever Starbucks compilation of modern Latin music, Café Con Musica, which debuted at #1 on the Billboard World and Latin Pop charts. Nacional Records music has appeared in many top movies, videogames, TV shows and commercials, including Breaking Bad, Jersey Shore, No Reservations with Anthony Bourdain, EA Sports' FIFA Games Series,admin (December 20, 2012). "DJ raff Latino & proud featured in a highlight reel of actual FiFa game play + LA Vida Boheme wins best song in a video game for FiFa 12". Nacional Records. Retrieved May 7, 2015. Need For Speed, Jack & Jill, Fast Food Nation, Entourage, CSI Miami, Ugly Betty, Target, ESPNJudy Cantor-Navas (13 May 2013). "Nacional Records, Search Party Launch...". billboardbiz. Retrieved May 7, 2015. and others. Since May 2013, Nacional Records and Search Party Music created together El Search Party, a new venture focusing on Latin music placement and licensing In a June 2009 article about Nacional, Cookman was hailed as a "self-propelled phenom", by Jonny Whiteside in LA Weekly. Artists and releases (past and present) *4to Poder *Álex Anwandter *Ana Tijoux *Andrea Echeverri *Astro *Aterciopelados *Banda de Turistas *Bitman & Roban *Black Uhuru *Bomba Estereo *Ceci Bastida *Choc Quib Town *Diego Garcia *DJ Bitman *DJ Raff *El Guincho *Él Mató a un Policía Motorizado *Elastic Bond *Eric Bobo *Fidel Nadal *Fyahbwoy *Gonzalo Yañez *Hector Buitrago *Hello Seahorse! *Intoxicados *Jarabe de Palo *Jungle Fire *KCRW Sounds Eclectico *King Coya *Kinky Sueño de la Máquina *La Bien Querida *La Casa Azul *La mujer de mi hermano Soundtrack *La Vida Bohème *Latin Bitman *Los Amigos Invisibles *Los Bunkers *Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *Los Macuanos *Los Nastys *Los Tres *Los Updates (digital release only) *Maldita Vecindad *Manu Chao *Mark Cast *Matorral Man *Mexican Institute of Sound *Mexrrissey *Misterio *Monareta *Monica Lionheart *Natalia Clavier *Nicole *Nortec Collective *Nortec Collective Presents: Bostich and Fussible *Nortec Collective Presents: Clorofila *Ovni (digital release only) *Pacha Massive *Pecker (digital release only) *Plastilina Mosh *Quiero Club *Raul Campos *Raul Y Mexia *Red Hot + Latin Redux (compilation) *RH+ *Ritmo Machine *Sam Bates *Santé Les Amis *Sara Valenzuela *Señor Coconut *Señor Flavio *Systema Solar *The Chamanas *The Echocentrics *The Pinker Tones *Todos Tus Muertos *Tonino Carotone *Vlammen *Willie Bobo *Zizek References External links * *Nacional Records MySpace *Nacional Records Facebook *Nacional Records Twitter Category:Record labels based in California Category:Latin American music record labels Category:Alternative rock record labels Category:Record labels established in 2005 Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:2005 establishments in California